Time's of Their Lives
by MetalWing Alchemist
Summary: Won't you take a chance, and read? Please R&R!
1. Playing Pretend

Yay! My first fic! These are based on some Garfield comics I read. If you review, and say you want more I'll post them for you. And a special thanks to Mint Pizza Queen for inspiring me to write these!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Garfield. But I wish I owned at least one though..

* * *

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had been asked to go to see the Colonel today. He figured that if he went early in the morning, he wouldn't have to waste his day wondering what Mustang needs him for. Little did Ed know, the Colonel and his subordinates has been allowed to come in late due to working on a murder case late into the night.

Edward arrived at HQ and immediatly headed to see Mustang's subordinates to maybe get an idea of what to expect.

Except...when he opened the door, there was no one there.

So off he went to the Colonel's office; the door was open, the lights were off, and no one was there either.

_Hmmm...I wonder where everybody is...although, all alone is Mustang's office..._

Edward entered the office and put the lights on. He made his way over to the other side of the room and sat in the Colonel's chair, instantly becoming comfortable in the large, plush chair. He put his feet on the desk 'So _this is how Mustang spends his time, huh? Not too bad. I could get used to this._

Then he began thinking, so what would it be like to BE the Colonel?

He grabbed the phone and held it to his ear, spun the chair around to face the window, and waited, as if listening to someone talking, then began speaking himself.

"Yes, Fuhrer Bradley, I Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, will most certainly be honored to accept this job...No,no...I don't need Major Mustang's help! As you already know, I am much more skilled in, oh, just about everything..."

ACTUAL Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, had just arrived at HQ with his subordinates about 5 minutes ago. They got to Mustang's office and he opened the door just as Edward began talking on the phone, in the chair now facing the window, meaning he didn't hear him.

The subordinates had already began walking away, but he called them back as quietly as he could to come back.

They all stood there listening, trying not to laugh out loud, until he said goodbye to the "Fuhrer" and turned around to hang up the phone. It was then that he saw them standing there.

Edward stood up and straightened his coat and headed towards the door. As he moved towards them, they cleared a path for him to get out of the room.

"I think I'll come back later "

"Yes, maybe you should" Roy answered him as he left, trying to hold back laughter.

Edward walked down the hall, feeling their eyes piercing his back.

"Come back soon, Colonel Edward Elric!" Havoc called after him, and everybody burst out laughing loudly.

_Dammit! I'm never coming early again!...hmm...Colonel Mustang..._

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading everybody! Don't forget to review on your way out! (or else...) 3 


	2. Poetry

Thank you soo much for reading everyone! I'm so happy people enjoyed that. And thanks for the reviews too. I was thinking about using the idea **litnitenurse** said. I hope to get around to it soon. But school really slow me down. Don't cha just hate that about it? Oh, and I forgot to that Trigunchic too for helping me with me grammar and stuff!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do you really want me to waste my time and space just to say I don't own FMA or Garfield? Even little Edward? 

Ed: Hey!

Just kidding..

* * *

Mustang, Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, and Falman all sat around the office bored out of their minds. They had finished all their work and hour ago, but still had two and a half more to go before they could leave.

Suddenly...

"Time passes slowly on the weekend."

Everybody turned to see who had made the comment, which turned out to be Havoc.

"A fly crawls up the wall."

They were all listening intently to see what comes next now.

"One of those iridescent flys of fall."

Still staring at him, they wereincredibly focused, and on the edge of their seats..

"Time passes slowly on the weekend."

"What?", he asked them ,due to their staring.

"Oh, nothing...", Riza answered him.

Then Roy said, "Well, I guess being bored brings out a suprising amount of creativity in some people."

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! Review please! ) 


	3. Out of Bed?

Thank you everybody for the reviews! It makes me happy that people like this. Thank Trigunchic for persistently pestering me to post these! Yay Trigunchic! - Hope you like this next one. It has 3 parts to it which will come up next. )

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own stuff on that world where pigs can fly, the sky's and always blue with a rainbow and pretty clouds, and where all your dreams will come true if you truly believe.

* * *

Alphonse, being the one that never really sleeps, it was his job to wake Edward up in the morning.

"Brother, get up! We have work to do today!" He then walked out of the room to give him time to get up. Edward heard him and knew he had to get up but...

_I gotta get up.__We have a lead on the Philosopher's Stone!__Ok, here I go._But he still laid there.

_Ok, here I go.__On the count of three...one...two...three, and up!_

But he STILL laid there, eyes half open, with the blanket covering his head.

_Up...up and look for the stone.__Come on, Edward! You can do it! Staying in bed won't help you find it __faster!_...still in bed.

_This time I'm really going to do it.__Here go the legs lifting up the body...Now!_...hasn't moved a muscle.

_This time I'm really, really going to do it...one...two...three, Hi ya!_

Al came back into the room to check on his brother since it seemed to be taking a while.

"Have you been up yet, Ed?"

"I think so..."

* * *

Haha, I actually do that sometimes; tell myself to get up over and over but it never happens. Sorry its short, butI do have some longer ones later (I think?) Anyways, please review! 


	4. Alarm Clocks

Hi, again! If your here, thanks for coming back! Hope you like this next one. Its kinda tied into the one before this one. Enjoy 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **By reading this, you have given me brief control of your mind.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Grrrr.."

**The day before**...

"Brother, I think you should use an alarm clock. It might help you get up faster."

"Fine, fine. Let's go before I change my mind."

**Back with Ed**...

Presses snooze button.

Five minutes later.._Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Dammit!"

Uses automail to smash clock.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Now he's awake. "What the..?" Then continues to smash clock with automail violently as beeping dies away.

"Ahhh, now back to...awww damn. Now I'm wide awake."

* * *

Since its the weekend I hope to have another one soon. R&R! D 


	5. KickStarting

Heres another chapter! I wish I could update more, but school's really slowing me down >o But thats ok, because I have time now. - Hope you like it, and don't forget to review please!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This page, due to lack of short jokes, has been approved by Edward Elric. And he says that I don't own him or his many friends.

* * *

Alphonse, once again, walked into Edward's room to wake his brother up seeing as the alarm clock idea failed miserably. It was lying in a garbage dump somewhere in many, many pieces.

_Hmm..How should I do this?__Wait, I know!_

"RISE 'N' SHINE, BROTHER!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"There's a bright new day out there, with new challenges!"

"zzzz..eh?"

"Have some water!" And he throws a glass of water in his face, but no reaction except for him rolling over. So he grabs him and starts shaking him.

"Come on, brother! Get up already!"

He releases him onto the bed again and Ed slowly rises up and leaves the room.

"Yea, Edward! Get out there and live life for all it's worth! Go!", he called out after him.

Then he sighed and said,"Theres nothing tougher than kick-starting Edward."

* * *

Hope you liked it 3 


	6. Rain and spiders

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and all. And then I got sick. But the good thing that came out of that was I got to see the FMA movie. Yay! Oh yea, one more thing...I really, really want reviews...and I saw lots of people are reading this but not reviewing. If you happen to read this please review! You'd make me very happy! )

* * *

**Discliamer**:If a tree falls in a forest and no one is there to hear it, what's your favorite color?

* * *

Cain Fuery stood at the open doors of HQ leading out to East City on his break. He stared out into the pouring rain and cloudy sky. 

"Sigh, what a horrible day. I hate rain"

So he turned around to stare inside instead.

"And spiders, I hate spiders."

Then he looked at the floor to find two medium sized spiders that had walked in through the door he held open.

"Eeeeeeek! Spiders!"

And he jumped outside into the pouring rain. He looked up at the sky and said, "I hate spiders more than rain."

* * *

Haha..silly spiders...Please review! ) And those who have, thank you! 


	7. Elysia, kidnapped!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, for all those who keep up with this. But heres another chapter! This one is one of my favorites and plus its one of my longer ones. So enjoy 3

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Keep staring, I might do a trick. Or make Ed do one for you.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

The high pitched girlish scream could be heard from miles away, but for now we'll focus on Roy Mustang and his subordinates.

"What the hell was that?" Jean Havoc asked ever so smartly. "Like we know." Heymans Breda answered him. "That sounded like--", Roy started to say, but was cut off by the office door bursting open.

"Roy! OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!"

"What is it Hughes?"

R-R-Roy, y-you h-have to help me!"

"Calm down Hughes and tell me whats wrong."

"But y-you don't understand! It's Elysia!"

"And what about her?"

"She's missing!"

"What?", everybody else in the room asked.

_Earlier that day..._

Maes and Elysia could be seen walking down the street of an outdoor market. He had made sure he wasn't busy on the day Gracia usually does the shopping so he could spend time with his daughter.

"Don't forget to stay close to daddy, ok Elysia?"

"Ok", she answered him as they walked. Further down the street, Elysia's eye caught sight of a beautifully fashioned doll. But she wasn't thinking about that, she just wanted it. So she tried to get his attention as they stopped at the next vender over. "Daddy, look! Can we go over there?", she asked, trying to pull him over that way while he picked up and inspected a pear. "Hold on, sweetie. Just let Daddy finish up here." "Awww..ok.." She sighed and waited, but decided he was taking too long.

_I'm only going to be a second and I'll be right back. I just wanna see that doll...I don't think Daddy will notice if I leave for a little bit..._

And with that she snuck away into the crowded street. "Ok Elysia, now what did you...Elysia? Elysia!"

_Back to the office..._

Roy was pacing back and forth around the room in front of Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and a new, young investigator, Sergeant Stefie Williams. While Hughes stood nervously waiting for Roy to speak. "Say something! My Elysia could be anywhere!" "If you last had her at the outdoor market, then that's where we'll start." Then Havoc muttered to Fuery, "It took him that long to come up with that?" "Did you have something you wanted to share Lieutenant?" "No, Sir." 'Then don't just sit there! Get going!", and he pointed to the door. Almost everybody started to leave except for Williams. "Uh, sir...what does Elysia look like?" And for the first time since that happened Hughes seemed happy as a flood of pictures came out from nowhere, drowning Stefie in the sea slowly filling the room. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

_At the outdoor market..._

A mad search was going on for the little girl. Everybody was checking everywhere that they thought she could possibly be. Hughes stayed close to Roy, too nervous to be alone. Breda looked under a rock in the middle of nowhere. Havoc looked inside a trashcan while Fuery held up the lid. "What the hell are you doing!" Roy screamed, "Why would Elysia be there!" "Uhhh, just checking...heh heh." Havoc answered him. "Sir!" Riza called him while running back through the busy street with Stefie. "Someone says that they saw her!" Stefie said. "With who?" Hughes asked anxiously. "Well, they said with a short blond boy and a suit of armor." Maes and Roy both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Edward and Alphonse?"

_With Ed and Al..._

"Elysia, where's your dad?" Edward asked her. They had found her walking on the streets of the outdoor market and had been with her ever since. "I dunno." "Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that Mr. Hughes is looking for her?" Alphonse asked. "What? Oh, crap!" "Edward!" "Oh, sorry Elysia." What?" she asked not paying attention, due to the doll that Ed had bought for her when they were still at the market. "Never mind." "Look! There they are!" Havoc yelled, spotting the trio sitting on a bench in the park. "My precious Elysia!"Hughes said as he ran and picked her up in a sweping hug. After this sudden burst of excitement, he turned to Ed and before he could even blink, Hughes had grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You kidnapped my daughter! I'll kill you, you little bean!"

"What the hell are you talking about! We found her! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BEAN!"

"Huh?" he asked putting him back on the ground.

"Al and I were at the outdoor market place, because I was hungry. We found her alone looking at that doll," and he pointed to the one in her hands, "and shes been with us ever since!"

"Oh well I guess you didn't kidnap her then ...heh heh heh..."

"Hughes..."

"Yes Roy?" he asked nervously while the rest of the gang backed away.

"You made me waste my whole day for this?" he asked angrily while getting into a snapping position and the rest backed away more.

"B-but Roy, she could have really been missing!"

"This whole thing was your fault!" he yelled and snapped his finger; the flame narrowly missing his head, but hitting the end of Stefie's long ponytail.

"Ummm...I think we should go now. Come on, Elysia!" And he picked her up and ran away very fast.

"Bye big brothers!"

"Did we miss something here?", Edward asked Alphonse while Roy stood glaring as Hughes left and the rest staring at him, making sure he wasn't going to snap again, while slowly backing away..very slowly.

"I think so, brother."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I plan to post another fic sometime soon. I'm pretty sure I'm going to call it Fullmetal Fun. Its gonna be about just some stupid stuff I made up about the FMA crew and me! With various members of my family and friends. If I do post it, go check it out. And review this on you way out please! 


	8. Riza's Jellybeans

Jellybeans and Guns 

At HQ, Riza had brough a jar of multicolor jellybeans to the office.

"Oh wow! I love jellybeans!", Edward exclaimed as he put his hand in to take some out.

"These green ones are pretty good. Doesn't the Lieutenant like these best?...oh well, I'll eat them all anyway." Now there was only one green one left.

"Oh crap, I remember now!Riza does like these best! She'll kill me! Crap, crap, crap!" Then Roy walked in to get some papers.

"Why, hello there, Mustang.."

"Is there something wrong with you today?"

"No, no, no. I just wanted to give you this wonderfully delicious green jellybean..."

"Oh, well thank you,"he said, taking the bean from him. "Hey, why are you being so nice?"

"No reason..."

Roy was just about to put the bean in his mouth when Riza walked in to see what was taking him so long to get those papers.

"ROY! My last green jellybean! I'll kill you!" Edward began snickering while Roy tried to explain.

"N-no, wait! Y-you d-don't understand, it was..", but he was cut off by a bullet flying past his ear, slightly brushing his hair.

"Don't lie to me! And don't ever eat my jellybeans again, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

'Hehe, I knew that would work', Ed thought to himself as they left, Roy dramatically trying to escape being pulled along by the angered Riza back to work, while she mumbled something about people eating HER jellybeans..

And Ed picked up the forgotten green jellybean and ate it.


End file.
